hotlavafandomcom-20200216-history
Version History
Update #1 - THE FLOOR IS NOT LAVA! * Lava free overworld added * XRAY shader added to checkpoints to better guide the player * Progress bar added to UI * Wall jumps converted to use deferred decal system * Improved controller support. Prevent conflicts with mouse, Configurable gamepad deadzone, Better gamepad support in menus. * Tweaked award pin and comic placement based on feedback * Additional death announcement types added. Heat/Fan/Crusher. * Increased the impact of objects and bobbles on the lava sim * Overworld collectible challenge added * Fixed Steam authentication * Add option to disable gamepad (fix “mouse look constantly moving upwards” bug) * Made things, like, easily 25% shinier * Player pooling optimization to reduce hiccups while playing * Tutorial content brought into line with level gameplay * Various tweaks and fixes in school based on phase 1 feedback and reports * Surf Mastery added to Mastery Gym * Decals are now oriented to the normal of the surface they are applied to * New level select UI * Improved performance on lower quality settings * Added level portals to the overworld * Added progress gates to the overworld * Wall Jumps now prevents rotation of characters momentum during the ride allowing you to look away from the portal and aim your next jump * Report Bug now embeds an image * Added a small 0.2s delay on accepting player input when the screen is fading from black * Fixed a number of areas where players could get stuck * Fixed bad collision in wind tunnels causing players to incorrectly die when rubbing against the wall * Reset leaderboard results HOTFIX 267700 * Missing key light in tutorial fixed * Fixed visibility and sync issues with replays * Enable timers in non-lava portions of the mastery courses * Fixed challenge text being cropped out in advanced mastery course * Fixed "player left" crash * Mastery Gym player visibility fix * Fixed occlusion issue in school * Fixed invisible grab in school atrium (reported by Judgy) HOTFIX 267882 * Fix issue where the timer would start counting before the player moved * Fixed bad collision in early tunnel sections * Removed invalid tooltip in pause screen * Fixed issue causing the player to teleport to weird location on spawn * Fixed viewmodel hiding not working consistently * Fixed "bad rotation vector" error * Simplification of wind tunnel section * If you die holding jump, don't automatically jump on respawn HOTFIX 267972 * Fixed 3rd person glitch * More school collision fixes * Fixed leaderboard crash HOTFIX 268223 * Rework raycast for climbers to make it more accurate. This is the first of several climbing/swinging improvements we will be pushing * Fixed issue with disconnection scenarios causing people to hang around * Prevent lag spikes when bad data is received from other players * Optimization: Reduced the number of pooled player instances per user * Optimization: Deactivate wind and crusher areas when not near them * Optimization: Only redraw portions of UI that have been dirtied * Optimization: Don't request leaderboard results on every restart